


Giddy Up

by RigorMorton



Category: Gorleska - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Kissing, Flaunting Long Legs, Fluff and Humor, Jerome In Panties, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, Playful Jerome, Tumblr Prompt, piggy back rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A combination of two Tumblr prompts I received yesterday. Jerome has been held up in Jim's apartment all day, and is dying of boredom. He decides to take a trip down to the laundry room, and finds a pair of ladies underwear on the floor. He picks them up and decides to do a little experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giddy Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of sexy, fluffy cuteness. Read at your own risk ;)

Jerome was lying around his detective's apartment, bored out of his mind. He had recently started staying with his much older boyfriend, and Gotham's finest detective, Jim Gordon. Unfortunately the detective usually worked long hours, and Jerome had to be all by himself all day, and had been given strict instructions, not to set foot outside the apartment. 

Jerome Valeska was Gotham's most wanted criminal, and if he got busted in the older man's apartment, the boy would go straight back to Arkham, and his detective would most likely go to prison for harboring a fugitive, and the two lovers would never see each other again. There was certainly a lot at risk.

The kid had already cleaned the entire apartment, and already spent countless hours watching mind numbing daytime television. He did notice when he was cleaning that the laundry was backed up, and knew his detective would be tired after a long day of fighting crime.

Jerome decided he'd take the dirty clothes down to the laundry mat. It was only a few floors down, and if he went incognito, he could slip in and out, unnoticed. He went to Jim's closet and pulled out his Chicago Cubs hoodie, along with the matching baseball cap.

He slipped the cap on his head and tucked as much of his hair under it, as he could. With Jerome still at large, pretty much every ginger boy in Gotham got funny looks wherever they went, so he knew he'd better cover his signature red locks. He then put the jacket on and put the hood up over his head, and slipped on a pair of Jim's sunglasses. He gave himself a once over in the mirror, before carrying the clothes basket out the door.

So far so good. He managed to get down to the laundry room, and got all the clothes in the washer, without bumping into a soul. He was just about to walk out of the laundry room, and head back up to the apartment, when something caught his eye. He stopped and turned to look at it, realizing it was a pair of ladies underwear lying on the ground, right next to one of the dryers. Someone must have dropped them out of their basket.

Jerome shrugged and walked over to them. He reached down and picked them up - assuming because they were right below a dryer, that they were clean, and held them up to get a better look. They were a white, boy cut brief with red trim and a cartoon reindeer on the front, with the words giddy up, underneath the reindeer.

The ginger haired teen, laughed out loud - that signature cackle of his, that pretty much everyone in Gotham was familiar with. He covered his mouth with his hand when he realized what he'd done. Luckily, nobody was around to hear him. Jerome just chuckled lightly to himself, and shoved the underwear into the pocket of his hoodie. He was gonna put those cute, little chonas to good use.

**********

Jim didn't get home from work, too terribly late, but just late enough, that he had zero desire to cook, so he stopped and got take out for him and Jerome. He walked in the door - hands full of food, and kicked the door shut behind him.

"I'm home, Kiddo, and I've got grub!" The older man called out, as he headed for the kitchen table.

Before he could set the bags down he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a naked Jerome, out of the corner of his eye. He turned around - his head kind of down, and saw bare feet, standing in the threshold of the bedroom - Jerome was leaning against the doorway - one leg stretched out in front of him - toes pointed - arms crossed.

Jim's eyes started at the feet, and slowly made their way up those long porcelain legs - which seemed to go on forever because the boy was tall and lean, and had legs up to his chin, before his eyes then averted to the white and red, ladies underwear the kid was wearing.

The detective dropped the bags on the floor, and his mouth fell open, as he finally made eye contact with the boy. Jerome's hair was wet, like he'd just got out of the shower, and it was kind of hanging over his eyes. Jim loved his hair natural like that. As sexy as that 1950's greaser hair the kid normally sported was, there was something about that product free look, that drove the older man crazy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that that's how the boy looked when they first met. 

He had to admit, the kid looked hot. Jerome wasn't lacking in the size department any more than Jim was, so the bulge showing through those tiny, white briefs, was not exactly subtle. The older man gulped and grabbed at his collar, having to loosen his tie.

Jerome had a completely straight face ( although it was a struggle to keep it). He was completely nonchalant, like wearing women's underwear was a usual thing.

"What?" The boy shrugged. He was loving this, and it was taking every bit of strength not to burst out laughing at the look on his detective's face.

Jim just stood there smiling - his tongue in his cheek, before he cleared his throat to speak... "You are aware….that those are ladies underwear, right?"

Jerome saw this as a perfect time to mess with his detective further. "What? No they're not. They're cut like boy's underwear." He knew that the detective would probably buy the whole dumb act, because of how sheltered Jerome grew up.

The older man, rubbed his hand over his brow, awkwardly and pressed his lips together. "Well…that is a boy's cut, yes. However, they make women's underwear in that cut now, and it's actually pretty popular. I'm pretty positive that those are women's."

Suddenly that devilish grin spread across the ginger haired teen's face, followed by that creepy laugh the kid belted out in the interrogation room, after confessing to his mother's murder.

"Oh, you little shit." The detective chuckled.

"I'm sorry,Jimmy. I just had to fuck with you."

"Where the hell did you get those, anyway?"

"The laundry room."

"Okay… I don't know which I'm more troubled by. The fact that you went to the laundry room, or the fact that you stole some lady's underwear."

"Relax, Jimbo. I wore a disguise, and I didn't steal them out of her basket. I found them on the floor by the dryer."

"Oh, you wore a disguise? Oh, well that was just a full proof plan, wasn't it?" The detective threw his arms up in the air in frustration. "And you found them on the floor? Well that's comforting."

"Hey, my disguise was full proof, thank you, and they were clean. I smelled them."

"You smelled them? Well, this just keeps getting better and better."

Jerome laughed and shook his head. This was highly amusing to him. "So do you like em?" The playful ginger, bobbed his eyebrows up and down at the detective.

Jim couldn't help but laugh. The kid was adorable, and never ceased to amaze him. "Giddy up. Oh, my god, that's great."

"Stand on that chair." Jerome commanded.

Jim gave the boy a funny look. "What? Why?"

The boy shook his head, and sighed. " Typical detective….always asking questions. Just do it."

The older detective looked at him sideways, but did what he asked. He pulled one of the chairs out from the table and stepped up on it.

 

Jerome walked over to his detective, turned around with his back to him, and knelt down in front of him. "Hop on."

"You're kidding, right? You may be taller, but I'm pretty sure I'm the heavier one."

"Pfft, keep telling yourself that. Just get on."

Jim took a minute to give the boy's backside a once over. Those undies were a little sheer, being white and all, and he could see the crack line of the boy's tight ass right through them. He had to snap himself out of his trance and shake his head.

"If you drop me, I'm gonna be so pissed." Jim said as he wrapped his legs around the boy's hips and threw his arms around his neck.

"I'm not gonna drop you. Just hold on tight."

The older man, just laughed as the kid carried him towards the bedroom. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a piggy back ride, or had even given one, but that was one of the ups to dating a teenager. They make you feel young again.

"Duck." Said Jerome as they approached the doorway of the bedroom.

The kid headed straight for the bed, and turned his back to it, before holding his detective's arms down so he couldn't climb down. 

"Oh, don't you dare."

Jerome smirked and fell straight back onto the bed, with his detective still on his back - landing right on top of the older man, and hearing an audible groan.

"You little shit. As soon As I get out from underneath you, which I will, you're dead."

"Good luck with that." The teen didn't budge as the older man squirmed and struggled underneath him.

"Jerome, you better let me up, right this instant. I'm not playing."

"Only if you promise to give me a kiss."

"What makes you think you deserve one?"

"Hmmm, let's see…. I've been home all day, cleaning the apartment, dying of boredom, and I did your laundry. Now I all I want in return, is a kiss."

By now, the older man was panting from the weight of the kid on his chest and stomach. "Fine. Now get off." 

Jerome sat up, and let his detective free, but Jim was not keeping up his end of the bargain. "Sucker" he said as he got up from the bed, and attempted to make a run for it.

"I don't think so" the teen said, before grabbing the older man by the arm - pulling him back down on top of him, and wrapping those long legs around his detective tightly.

Jim struggled and tried to break free, but the kid was a lot stronger than he realized. "Damn it! Let me go!"

Jerome belted out that crazy laugh of his, tightening his leg grip on his detective's waist. "You gonna give me my kiss?"

"Yes! Yes! Okay."

"You better." He let go of his detective once more, and the older man turned around and gave the boy an angry look, making Jerome chuckle. "Oh, come on. I was just playing." He reached up, and stroked the older man's cheek with his finger.

Damn, the kid was so fucking cute, and Jim never could stay mad at him long. He squinted his eyes at the kid, still looking a little bit tiffed, but he leaned down and pressed his lips to the boy's anyways. 

Jerome placed his hand on the nape of Jim's neck and smiled through the yummy kiss, his detective's soft lips were giving him. He'd been waiting for one of those all day, and he could tell by the way Jim's tongue gently brushed over his, that the older man was no longer mad.

"You're such a little shit" the older man mumbled as their lips parted.

Jerome grinned up at him and slipped his hands up underneath his own head and let out a sigh. "You wouldn't have me any other way." The kid said with a wide eyed grin. "Now what'd you bring me for dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, go to my Gorleska Tumblr blog, and send me a request of your own. gorleska.tumblr.com


End file.
